


Biology Experiments

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Pet Names, Rape, Statutory Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, seonghwa is not a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How about you speak to me after class, Yeosang? I’m sure we can arrange something for you.”Yeosang is failing biology.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: anonymous





	Biology Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!
> 
> i will tell you outright now that seonghwa rapes sixteen year old yeosang in this fic. if you do not want to read that, close this right now. i do NOT condone the events of this fic and would never ever wish it to happen to anyone. i'm a rape survivor and i don't need people online telling me i'm disgusting for writing shit like this to cope with it. please don't leave any comments like that.

Yeosang hated Mr Park’s class.

It wasn’t that he was bad at Biology, or that he didn’t get along with Mr Park - the opposite was the case, actually. Sometimes, it felt like Mr Park liked him a little _too_ much. 

It was uncomfortable, sometimes, the way he could feel Mr Park’s eyes on him. They made him shiver as he kept his head down, focused intently on the worksheet in front of him. It was as if Mr Park wanted to burn holes into his crisp white school shirt. 

Every day, when the bell rang to signal the end of the period, Yeosang would already have his belongings packed, ready to shoot out of the door. He couldn’t explain why, but his gut told him he shouldn’t stay in the room for any longer than necessary. 

Now, he had even more reason to hate Mr Park’s class; he was failing. 

“I expected a little better from you, Yeosang,” Mr Park tutted, placing the marked test onto the desk in front of him. At the top of the page, a large _35_ was written in bright red ink.

Yeosang’s breath caught in his throat. Thirty-five out of a hundred? How had he done so badly? He was sure he knew all the course material inside and out. 

“I-” he stuttered, unable to stop himself from looking up helplessly at his teacher. “But…”

Mr Park smiled down at the boy; to anyone else, the smile looked gentle but Yeosang couldn’t help but see something else behind his eyes. “How about you speak to me after class, Yeosang? I’m sure we can arrange something for you.”

Yeosang froze. He knew he couldn’t outright say no, yet he was terrified at the prospect of being alone with the man who made his skin crawl. 

Something akin to fear simmered in Yeosang’s veins for the rest of the lesson. At the table next to his, he could hear his classmates giggling about how Mr Park had smiled at them, gushing about how handsome their teacher was. The worst part was that Yeosang didn’t even disagree; Mr Park _was_ handsome, in such a dangerous way. 

The last bell of the day rang and Yeosang couldn’t help but feel it was signalling the end of his life. 

“Come here, Yeosang.” 

The other students filed out, a couple looking at him in envy as Yeosang walked against the current to stand in front of Mr Park’s desk. The teacher was silent as the rest of his classmates exited the room, the door closing behind them. 

Yeosang kept his head down, his eyes glued to the tiles on the floor. He heard Mr Park sigh quietly.

“Yeosang, what’s going on?” he asked, concern in his tone. “Such a low score is unlike you.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Yeosang mumbled, feeling his lip wobble. He wasn’t even worried about the test score until that very second. Suddenly, it did feel a little like his world was crashing down. “I- I thought I knew the material.”

“Hmm,” Mr Park hummed, rising to his feet. Yeosang’s eyes stayed locked onto the ground. “We need to come to an agreement here. I think you’re a better student than one bad test score.”

Yeosang could hear Mr Park locking the door. Dread settled deep into his bones at the _click_ of the mechanism. 

“You realise this score will drag your entire average down, right?” Mr Park said, walking up until he stood right behind Yeosang. His breathing stuttered as anxiety bubbled up in his stomach. 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Mmm, I don’t want your score in my class to go down either, Yeosang,” Mr Park’s voice lowered, a gentle hand brushing over his shoulder. Yeosang tensed. “How about this? We do some experiments of our own here, and I can raise your score for you if you do well. You need perfect grades to get into your top pick university, don’t you?”

Yeosang _knew_ he was being manipulated, of course. He was only sixteen, but he wasn’t stupid; and yet, this knowledge did nothing to curb the terror he felt at the thought of not being able to make something of himself. If he didn’t make it into a good university, he’d be letting his parents down. He would rather die than disappoint them.

“W-what kind of experiments, sir?”

Mr Park chuckled. “You’re so cute, Yeosang. Call me sir, if you’d like, but when we are alone, you can call me Seonghwa.”

“Uhm. Okay,” Yeosang shook as Seonghwa took his chin and turned his head until their gazes met. Seonghwa’s eyes were dark, looking as if they were staring right into Yeosang’s soul. “What kind of experiments….. S-Seonghwa?”

“I was thinking of some simple human biology experiments,” Seonghwa traced a thumb over Yeosang’s bottom lip, pressing down lightly. “I noticed your weakest areas in the test seemed to be concerning the human body. Let me teach you in a more hands-on way.”

Yeosang didn’t have a chance to reply before Seonghwa’s lips were on his, greedy and dominating, forcing Yeosang’s apart as he attempted to breathe. Seonghwa’s tongue dipped into his mouth, taking and taking until Yeosang felt like his lungs were going to burst. 

He gasped for air when Seonghwa pulled away, trembling as the man grabbed his hips to twist his body until they were pressed flush against each other. Yeosang could feel the other’s hardness against his thigh. 

“You’re so pretty, Yeosang, do you know that?” Seonghwa breathed out, pressing delicate kisses onto his cheeks and nose. “I can never get my eyes off of you. I’ve wanted you to be mine since the first moment I saw you.”

“I- I can always feel you staring at me,” Yeosang whispered in shame, trying to ignore the way heat rose to his cheeks and in his stomach. “It- It was distracting.”

“Is that what brought your scores down, sweet thing?” Seonghwa’s hands were roaming, slowly making their way down Yeosang’s body. The touch burned his skin even above his clothes. “Could you sense how badly I wanted to have you? How badly I wanted to fuck you?”

“Sir, this is-” Yeosang gasped as Seonghwa’s hands trailed over his thighs. He didn’t even realise he was sensitive there. “This is wrong. Please.”

“Please, what, Sangie?”

Yeosang whimpered as Seonghwa’s fingers lightly grazed his crotch. Please, what? He wasn’t even sure what he was pleading for; to be let go? For Seonghwa not to touch him? 

“Please…” he trailed off again, tears pricking in his eyes. “Please don’t.”

“Shhhh, my love,” Seonghwa murmured, one of his hands lifting to cup Yeosang’s cheek. Tenderly, he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that slipped down his student’s face. “My beautiful boy. I know you want this. You wouldn’t want to be a failure would you?”

Yeosang let out a quiet sob, shaking his head. Seonghwa smiled back at him sweetly. “Good boy. You’re lucky it’s me doing this and that I care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you, okay?”

The worst part about this was that Yeosang was falling for Seonghwa’s gentle reassurances. He was terrified, he didn’t want anything that was happening, yet he was resigning himself to the fate he knew was coming. He knew he was going to give himself to Seonghwa whether he wanted to or not. 

He was crying properly now, letting Seonghwa guide his head to rest on his shoulder. There, he cried into Seonghwa’s shirt, feeling the man’s hands start to move once again. 

“Oh, precious, you are so lovely when you cry. I will have you crying in pleasure soon, I promise you.” Seonghwa murmured, slowly pulling Yeosang’s shirt out from his pants. He placed his hand on the exposed skin of Yeosang’s tummy immediately, his fingertips teasing his waistline. 

“S-sir.” Yeosang spoke, if only to say something aloud. 

“Seonghwa, baby boy. Call me Seonghwa.”

“Seonghwa,” Yeosang said against the material of the shirt. 

“Yes, baby?”

Yeosang shook his head, Seonghwa’s hand finally dipping under his waistband. He gasped lightly again when Seonghwa took his cock into his hand and began stroking it, once, twice, pumping him to full hardness. Distress rippled through Yeosang’s mind at the realisation his body was reacting to this.

“See, Sangie?” Seonghwa shifted his shoulder so that Yeosang had no choice but to raise his head. The same smile played on Seonghwa’s lips as before. “You do like this.”

“I-” Did he? Did he like this?

“Tell me what you like, Yeosang. What do you think about when you get off at home?” Seonghwa asked, his free hand unbuttoning Yeosang’s pants and pushing them down. Yeosang wanted to cry in humiliation, feeling the material drop to his ankles.

Seonghwa could see the way Yeosang hesitated and pressed another kiss to his lips. “Don’t be embarrassed, cutie. Do you watch porn?”

Yeosang sniffled. After a moment, he nodded.

“Do you watch porn with women, Yeosang?”

“S-sometimes.” Yeosang answered, his voice barely audible. “But.. but I…”

“You like the men more?” Seonghwa guessed, his hand squeezing around Yeosang’s cock, drawing another choked inhale from the boy in his grasp. Yeosang felt heat coil in his stomach at the way Seonghwa flicked his wrist, jerking him off skillfully. He nodded once more.

“Cute.” Seonghwa let go of his cock before crowding Yeosang up against the desk. Yeosang yelped as he felt his backside collide with the wood. “You’re so cute, Yeosang. Tell me more?”

Yeosang was trembling again. “More?”

“What do you _like?_ ” Seonghwa had his hands against the desk on either side, effectively trapping Yeosang in place. “Do you want to feel small, Yeosang? Do you want me to be rough? Gentle? Tell me what you fantasise about when you touch yourself.”

Yeosang felt tears of embarrassment spring up once again but he grabbed hold of the front of Seonghwa’s shirt as if to ground himself. He heard Seonghwa coo, the arms by his sides raising to wrap around him. He couldn’t stop himself from melting into the embrace, desperate for comfort. 

“I… Gentle. I want gentle,” he whispered. Seonghwa cooed again. 

“I can be gentle, angel. Tell me what else you’d like.”

Yeosang shivered. “The.. the nice names. I like them, too.”

“Of course, sweet thing.”

“And…” Yeosang hesitated. He felt like he was in too deep now. “When I… you know… I think about being.. looked after….”

“Would you like to be babied a little, cutie?” Seonghwa’s hold on him felt suddenly more secure. “I’ll take care of you. You know you’re my baby, right? My sweet boy. My lovely little darling.”

Yeosang couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth or the way his hips grinded against Seonghwa’s thigh without thinking. Seonghwa pressed his palm against his back, keeping them together and he walked backwards around the desk. Carefully, he lowered himself into his seat, letting Yeosang clamber into his lap, fully kicking his pants and shoes off as he went. 

“Precious boy,” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang’s cheeks again as Yeosang wrapped his arms around his shoulders, refusing to let go. The comfort Seonghwa was providing was muddling his mind; Yeosang wanted the safety so badly that he was beginning to forget it was Seonghwa making him so scared in the first place. “Come on, baby, grind down. I’ve got a hold of you.”

Yeosang was crying again as he rolled his hips, feeling the drag of his cock against Seonghwa’s pants. He pressed a little harder, whimpering in pleasure at the friction. Seonghwa watched him move, his dark eyes glued to his face, catching every little contortion. 

“Beautiful..” he said to himself before finally bringing their lips together in another messy kiss. This time, Yeosang kissed back, seeking reassurance and distraction. He had never kissed anyone before.

Seonghwa led the kiss, guiding Yeosang closer to the edge at the same time. Yeosang was overwhelmed, desperately chasing his orgasm, unable to focus on what was happening to him. Seonghwa laughed against him as he felt Yeosang’s mouth go slack, his movements growing more erratic and desperate. 

“Are you going to cum, little one?” he asked, brushing Yeosang’s long hair back from his face. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead, eyes closed as his fingers tightened their hold on the back of Seonghwa’s collar. 

“Gonna cum, g-gonna cum.” Yeosang let out a cry as Seonghwa stopped his movements with two strong hands on his waist. “Seonghwa!”

“No, no, baby,” he kissed Yeosang one last time before manhandling the boy to his feet. “You’re going to be a good boy and let me fuck you, aren’t you?”

Panic shot through him as Seonghwa bent Yeosang over the desk, feeling more exposed than ever. “Wait-”

Seonghwa held him down as he tried to stand up again, tutting in disappointment. “Yeosang. Have you forgotten your atrocious grade? Stop being bad and take what I give you.”

Yeosang froze, fear practically stopping his heart when he watched from the corner of his eye as Seonghwa pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. He clutched onto the edge of the desk, trying to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. 

“Don’t worry, Sangie. I told you I’d be gentle, didn’t I?” The _snap_ of the bottle lid opening made Yeosang flinch. Seonghwa soothed him by running a hand over the small of his back. “I won’t hurt you. You’ll like it.” 

A cold, wet finger breached his rim and Yeosang was surprised he still had tears left to cry. His grip on the desk grew a little tighter. 

“Good boy.” Seonghwa kissed the dimples on his back as he carefully worked another finger into him, stretching him until Yeosang whined at the burn. “It’ll feel good soon, sweetheart. I’m doing this for your own benefit.”

Yeosang tried to focus on the kind words coming from Seonghwa’s mouth rather than the pain in his lower half. When the third finger entered, he threw the last shreds of dignity to the wind and desperately grappled behind him, searching for Seonghwa’s other hand. 

Long fingers intertwined with his own and he sobbed in relief as Seonghwa squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, baby, you’re doing so well. You’re so beautiful, I can’t wait to fuck you properly.”

It took another long minute for Seonghwa to deem Yeosang ready, pulling his fingers out and kissing Yeosang’s skin for a final time. 

Yeosang laid his head on the table when he heard Seonghwa’s zipper being undone, his breathing shaky. “Seonghwa, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, angel.” Seonghwa lined himself up with Yeosang’s entrance, his grip on the boy’s hand never loosening as he used the last bit of lube from the bottle on his own cock. “You’re perfect, Yeosangie.”

Seonghwa pushed in painfully slow, groaning as Yeosang’s walls clenched around him. Yeosang cried out, letting go of the desk to cover his mouth, more fat tears rolling down his face. If he thought the stretch of three fingers burned, he wasn’t ready for the way Seonghwa’s cock felt like it was going to split him open. 

“H-hurts, Hwa, it hurts, please please stop-” Yeosang begged, sobbing more once Seonghwa bottomed out, hand on his hip. He wasn’t even sure if Seonghwa was hearing him plead. “Seonghwa, S-Seonghwa, please, it hurts!”

“Shhh,” Seonghwa shushed him, pulling out only to snap his hips, thrusting right back in. Yeosang gasped in pain, the force pushing his hip bones into the corner of the desk. “Oh God, Yeosang, you feel even better than I could have dreamed.”

He was thrusting into Yeosang properly now, his cock ruthlessly fucking into his hole. Yeosang felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Good boy, good boy, you’re so good,” Seonghwa moaned, letting go of Yeosang’s hand to grip his hair instead. Yeosang whined at the loss of the grounding pressure. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re all mine, lovely.”

Seonghwa set a steady pace, using Yeosang’s body without mercy. He kept a tight grip on the boy the entire time, alternating between holding his waist, hair and shoulders and Yeosang swore he’d have stains where Seonghwa laid his hands. To make his shame worse, the original pain was beginning to recede; Yeosang felt a little like dying. 

Seonghwa was hitting something inside him that was sending spasms of pleasure throughout his body and he couldn’t stop the moans from falling from his mouth. He clenched his fists helplessly as waves of warmth flushed over him, his whole body reacting positively.

“Tell me you like it, Yeosang,” Seonghwa commanded, wrapping a hand around his weeping cock, jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts. “My baby likes this, doesn’t he?”

Yeosang was humiliated because he knew he wasn’t lying when he howled out, “I like it, I like it!”

“Yeah, you like your teacher fucking you? You’re the best student, such a quick learner.” Seonghwa must have been getting close, his hips beginning to lose their easy rhythm. “Beautiful boy.”

The familiar pit from earlier was building once again in Yeosang’s tummy and he scrambled for purchase on the desk. He realised with horror that was going to cum from his teacher fucking him; God, how he wished he had left the room the second school ended, consequences be damned. 

“H-Hwa,” he choked out, feeling the heat intensify until he felt like he was going to burst. 

“Are you going to cum, baby?”

Yeosang nodded frantically, nearly screaming aloud when Seonghwa’s hand on his cock sped up. The man huffed out a laugh. 

“Cute. Cum for me, angel.”

The pet name pushed Yeosang over the edge, the feeling so overwhelming he could only gasp as he came all over Seonghwa’s hand, his whole body quaking. The pleasure was so intense he felt like he might blackout. 

“Fuck-” Seonghwa grunted as he spilled inside Yeosang moments after, his hips stuttering. Yeosang was too preoccupied with coming down from his own high to even protest. 

Heavy panting and Yeosang’s tiny sobs filled the room as they came down, Seonghwa carefully pulling out, shoving his cock back into his pants and zipping them up. Gentle as ever, he helped raise Yeosang back upright. 

He wiped at the tear tracks on Yeosang’s face, smiling down at him. Yeosang felt numb; there was cum leaking from his entrance and he didn’t even think he had the energy to feel the mortification about it. 

“You were perfect, darling boy,” Seonghwa murmured. “So perfect. You felt amazing.”

Yeosang sniffled. He didn’t know what to say anymore. His mind was empty.

“Now, Sangie, this stays between us, okay?” Seonghwa’s voice was soft but the threat behind it was clear. “You don’t want the school knowing you’re a slut who fucks your teacher for good grades, do you?”

Yeosang shook his head. He already knew he would take this to his grave. 

“Good boy.” He hated hearing Seonghwa call him that. “I’d like to give you extra tutoring every now and again, just to make sure your grades stay up. You’ll come here after school every Friday, how about that?”

Yeosang nodded; he couldn’t say no and he knew it. Seonghwa wouldn’t let him. 

Seonghwa hummed happily as he pulled Yeosang’s underwear back on. In the back of his head, he thought with disgust about how he’d have to walk home with his teacher’s cum dripping out of him. 

“There you go,” Seonghwa petted his hair lightly once Yeosang was fully dressed again. “You should run off home now, it’s getting late.”

Before Yeosang could even move, Seonghwa leaned in and locked their lips together one last time. He kissed slowly, almost lovingly; Yeosang could feel his brain being fried a little more with each passing second. 

Seonghwa detached himself from Yeosang with one final peck. “I’ll see you on Friday, Sangie. Be a good boy until then.”

He couldn’t get out of the classroom fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll continue this someday.. yeosang mindbreak methinks. 
> 
> thank you for reading if you reached the end! i listened to this a lot while writing it [x](https://youtu.be/P-1p-awnal8)


End file.
